Shiny piece of coal
by Laffytaffythegreat
Summary: Alex saw all of them with their mouth open "uh, guy-" "I'm sorry, I got lost on "Thomas-Fucking-Jefferson"..." Lafayette interrupted. John chuckled "That sounds like a handful Alex," (I might do Lams, yeah I think I might, and some AlexanderxEliza)
1. Chapter 1

**"What's that thing Einstein said?"**

"Alex..."

silence...

"Alex..."

Still silence

"Hamilton..."

Nothing

"Alexander Hamilton..."

Still nothing

"Ham for ham?"

"Alexandria?"

"Hamlet?"

"Omelet?"

"Lex?"

"Lex Luther?"

"ALEXANDER FUCKING-PIECE-OF-HORSE-SHIT-BASTARD-HAMILTON!"

Not. A. Word.

Lafayette sighed, knowing well what he had to do

"Arrêtez d'écrire et mangez!"

Alex stopped writing and looked up at Lafayette

"Va te faire foutre"

And went back to writing

Lafayette smirked

"If you want to be like that..."

He took his laptop from underneath his bed and opened the window, hanging his laptop out the window

"Laf! No! Put it down! I need that!"

Lafayette nodded

"not till you get your Ton cul up and eat, or do something! You have been writing for five days STRAIGHT! Take a break mon ami!"

Alex sighed and put his pen down "fine, what are we going to do then?"

"First mon ami, we go meet Hercules and John for lunch, then after, we go pick up Eliza from the airport, she's on her way from London."

Alex smiled his eyes wide "She's coming today?! That's great! Can't wait to see her!" Lafayette rolled his eyes "Oui, oui, now go get ready, we were suppose to be there an hour ago. I bet they're waiting outside right now" Alex chuckled "You don't sound like you're excited to see her" Lafayette sighed "Je suis, but not as excited as you are, she texted us like, six days ago, but you were at the library at the time. We thought you got it to but we forgot you always had your phone on silent when you're at the library" Alex scoffed

"I have respect for quiet areas, unlike you three!"

Lafayette punched Alex's shoulder

"Says the one who is just as loud as we are, I've heard when someone says that you're wrong about something, you tend to, how you say?...Yell a lot" Alex rubbed the spot were Lafayette had hit him "true" Alex said smiling, Lafayette rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile from how smart and dumb his friend is

* * *

When they got there Lafayette was right

Hercules and John were waiting outside

"Laf! Alex! Hey!" John waved, with a bright smile,

Alex waved back "Did you guys REALLY wait outside for an hour?" He said when they both catch up to them "Yeah, we just couldn't wait to see you! We begged Laf to bring you here" Hercules raised an eyebrow "How did you bring him here?"

Lafayette smirked

"Well, lets just say I had to do what should've been done years ago" John gasped "You threw his laptop out the window?!" Lafayette laughed "I threaten to if he didn't stop writing" Alex crossed his arms "enfoiré ..." Lafayette chuckled and patted Alex's back "Some one had to do it, lets go in side!" They all nodded and went inside

"Table for four please!" Lafayette said to the lady "Right this way!" the waiter said as she said, escorting them to a table with four chairs "I'll be back to take your order" And she left

Alex smiled "Shouldn't we have waited for Eliza so we can eat together? I mean, I bet the airplane food isn't that great" John waved it off "Don't worry! We said we would cook her something for lunch! Besides, this was meant to be for you!" Alex chuckled "You didn't have to do this for me! I would have made a sandwich or something in my dorm!" All of them scoffed

"Please Alexander, a sandwich dose not qualify as" food"." Lafayette said rolling his eyes, Alex shrugged "What ever rocks you're boat"

After they ordered their drinks they started to talk more

"What are you writing about that takes you five days non-stop to write? It can't be an exam or homework" John said after drinking his (Fourth cup) of warm coffee. Alex smiled poking the ice in his water with his straw "It's nothing really." He said, still poking the ice in his cup "It dose not look like it is nothing" Lafayette said with a raised eyebrow Alex chuckled "I was just writing an argument for history, Washington had given us papers called "Washington's land", he said we can give our opinions, and well, no one in class said anything so I said "why not make a national bank?" but then Thomas -Fucking-Jefferson disagreed with my opinion so we started an argument, and I think our argument lasted like, twenty minutes or something so Mr. Washington said we could argue on other day, since we were taking to long. So he said we should write about the flaw of the others argument and also say why the others argument is wrong. Any way what did you guys want to or-"

Alex saw all of them with their mouth open

"uh, guy-"

"I'm sorry, I got lost on "Thomas-Fucking-Jefferson"..."

Lafayette interrupted. John chuckled "That sounds like a handful Alex, are you sure you don't want to take a two day break or something?" John said with a worried expression. "Hell, make that a week, you've been writing non-stop for five days, you should relax, enjoy the world around you" Hercules said with a smile

"Yeah but the worlds not going to know who I am! Want history to paint a picture of me! I want the world to know look at me like "You see? That's Alexander Hamilton! He's the one who was part of making history!" I want to be in a history book! The world needs to know That I exists! I want to be known, and how will I be known when I haven't even gratitude in college! History has its eyes on me! And I am not throwing away my shot!" Alex was standing up buy the time he was done. And all of them were surprised once again at how amazing their friend was

John stood up and raised his cup of water (That he didn't even touch, until now)

"I am not throwing away my shot!"

Lafayette stood up raising his cup in the air

"Mon ami, I am not throwing away my shot!"

Hercules gave out hearty laughed

"I am not throwing away my shot!"

"Genuineness, lower your voices. Everyone is staring!" Burr whispered loudly at them

Lafayette rolled his eyes

"You are the worst, Burr"

"Yeah, Have you heard of something called "Living a little"? " John said sticking out his tongue like a kid

It's probably the coffee...

Alex chuckled "What brings you here? Going out with someone?"

Burr scoffed "What makes you think that?" Lafayette smiled "ooh, he IS on a date! Tell me mon ami. Who is she? What dose elle like?" Lafayette wiggled his eyebrows. Burr huffed "If I was, it wouldn't be any of you guys business. I'm just meeting up with a friend, that's all."

Lafayette walked over to Burr and wrapped an arm around his shoulder "mon ami, please, I live in France, we live and breathe love and romance" he said with a smirk. John joined in and wrapped and arm around his other shoulder "What are you trying to hide Burr?" John crooned "Nothing of you're concerns Laurens" Burr shrugged off their arms and glared at them "You keep telling yourself that Lafayette...You guys are wasting my time..." he said walking off

"Burr! Wait!"

Aaron stopped and looked at Alex

"If you are on one, good luck! Sorry about them, they're just really annoying sometime, anyway, whoever she is, she's very lucky! I should know because we're friends right? I mean, if you want to be friends that is, but of course if you don't WANT to then you know, that's totally fine! You know! But of course if you don't want to then-oh god, I'm rambling again aren't I?"

"Alex-"

"I know, I know. Talk le-"

"I was going to say thank you" Aaron smiled

Which was very rare for Aaron Burr to do,

A real one, not a fake one like the "Talk less, Smile more" Kind of smile,

An actual genuine smile

Alex patted Aarons shoulder "I hope this girl will make you happy Burr..."

"Yo Alex! The foods here!" John yelled out

Aaron chuckled "I hope so to, now get back to your loud-mouthed friends" Alex smiled and walked back

"oh, and Alex?"

Alex stopped and looked back

"Talk. Less." Aaron said slowly. Alex chuckled

Typical Burr

* * *

"Well we still have a few minutes to spare for her to get her luggage" Hercules said while driving

"Why don't we go and order coffee at the Starbucks there!" Laurens said, John always had coffee everyday, which is why he's so jumpy and excited all the time

"John, didn't you just have coffee? You ordered like six! You need to lay low on the caffeine" Lafayette said while posting another picture of himself on Instagram

John rolled his eyes "Says the person who post pictures of almost EVERYTHING that he sees on Instagram and twitter" Lafayette "humped" and crossed his arms. Alex chuckled "Okay, can we just agree, that all of us are addicted to something? Like John is addicted to coffee, Laf is addicted to taking photos and posting it on almost every social Medea app on earth, Herc is addicted to working-"

"Alex is addicted to writing to much" they all said at the same time

Alex chuckled "Okay, I guess it can be addicting sometimes" Lafayette rolled his eyes, "please mon ami, you write day and night you can even write for WEEKS if someone told you to" John's phone ringed, John took out his phone to see who texted him and then he frowned when he read the message

"Who texted you?" Alex asked curiously, John just smiled "It's nothing! Just, my sister, anyway, what were we talking about?"

"John, tell Alex here that even John Adams takes a break every once an a while" Lafayette pleaded, Alex just rolled his eyes "John, tell Laf that John Adams lacks on writing" John chuckled "John Adams DOSE take a break once and a while, but Alex is right, he does lack on writing-"

"I know that! But he works, doesn't he? He's like, what, the head of the literature club? I mean, that has to be hard right?" John scoffed "Not hard for Alex that's for sure" Lafayette rolled his eyes "Of course not for Alex, but you know, like for the normal human brain?" Alex smirked "Are you saying I don't have a "Normal" Human brain?" Heracles groaned "There goes that cockiness again" They all chuckled "I'm not cocky, I just have-"

"A big ego?"

They all said at the same time, Alex chuckled "I guess you can say that, but no, really, What are we going to do?"

it was silent for a while, until Alex rolled his eyes

"Ugh, you guys are useless, fine, we're going to the library!" He announced, Heracles groaned "Why the library of all places?" Lafayette raised an eyebrow "I thought you liked livres?"

"Yeah, comic books" John said for Heracles,

"So, basically you like books with pictures?"

"And badass fighting!"

Alex sighed "Okay then"

Then it was silent...

again...

John rolled his eyes and turned on the radio

"What are you doing?" Lafayette said after posting another picture on his phone. John smirked "What, don't like music?" Lafayette scoffed "I do, just that I actually liked the- how you say...Quietness..." John rolled his eyes "What ever"

After a few songs played, one song in particular played which caught Alex's ear

"Could you turn it up please?"

"Non! Turn it down!"

John smirked and ignored Lafayette (Just to annoy him) and did what Alex requested

And then there was one part of the song that took all of them by surprise

" I was broken from a young age taking my sulking to the masses writing my poems for the few that look at me, took from me, shook at me, feelin' me singin' from heartache from the pain takin' my message from the veins speakin' my lesson from the brain seein' the beauty through the, Pai-" Alex stopped and noticed that they were staring at him

"Uh...did I say something wrong?"

"You-how-"

"How did you rap that so fast?! I mean, I can barely make out a word he's saying!" John said, Alex shrugged "I don't know, I just learned how to when I was a kid. Nothing special really." John eyes widen

Nothing special?! Dude! You can rap as fast as Eminem!" Alex raised an eyebrow "What, you mean those little candy guys that talk in-"

"No!" They all yelled

He held up hands in defiance "Woah, Chill!"

"We're talking about the rapper Eminem mon ami, you know, slim shady?"

Alex rasied an eyebrow and scoffed "Oh, him? Tch, I'm no where close to him"

"You are close, you'll probably rap faster then him!" John said with a stupid grin on his face, Alex chuckled then smiled

"What ever you say"

* * *

When they got there, Hamilton instantly went to one of the book section and picked out a random book

"Someone's in a hurry" Hercules said, taking his time to look threw books, Alex just shook his head. John sat next to him, looking at one of the pages he was on

"What are you reading?" He asked,"hm?" Alex looked up and saw him staring at the page he was on "Oh, nothing special, just a French book I came across" John raised an eyebrow "What's it called?"

"Mon cher, Je suis une chat"

John nodded "Do not know what that means, but okay" John said with a smile, Alex chuckled "It means "My dear, I am a cat". " John burst out laughing, Alex soon followed suit laughing along with him until Lafayette and Hercules shushed them

But even so they both laughed silently.

After a few minutes passed, they got a text from Eliza that she was at Starbucks at the airport waiting for them, so they went to go pick her up

"Hey Alex"

"Hm?"

"Since you like rapping and stuff, why not write you own rap?"

Hercules and Lafayette yelled "No!" John raised an eyebrow "Why not?"

"Because, mon ami, we are suppose to be encouraging him NOT to write, not encouraging him to write MORE!" Lafayette said, and Hercules nodded in agreeing with him. John rolled his eyes "Let him live guys! If he likes writing then he likes writing!" Hercules sighed

"We aren't saying he should stop writing,"

"We are just, how do you say...saying that he should stop writing to much, I mean, he hasn't been sleeping or eating that much for five days straight! We're just worried mon ami"

Alex sighed, then smiled at them "Fine, I'll take a break for a while, and I might think about doing it, when I have some spare time so I can think of lyrics" John smiled "How about you start your break tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?! I-I can't! I mean, I still have that argument I haven't finished! And, oh god, I have to finish it! Guys, I can-"

"No! You will take a break mon ami!" Lafayette said, with a demanding look only a parent would give to tell their kids they're grounded or they did something that they were not suppose to do or something. But Laf sighed "After you are done with your argument, You will take a break, Understood?" Laf said sternly, Alex smiled

"Oui!"

* * *

 **This is my first AHam fic! So, yeah. (I should probably not call these fanfictions AHam...) But anyway! Yeah! If I misspelled or something, let me know! And also, I have been learning French! Some I actually know, and some I didn't know yet, so I had to use Google translate, but, here is a list of what the words mean! (And I am still learning it, so I'm not an export at knowing French)**

 **Je suis - I am**

 **Oui - Yes**

 **Non - No**

 **enfoiré - Motherfucker**

 **Arrêtez d'écrire et mangez! - Stop writing and eat!**

 **Va te faire foutre - Fuck off**

 **Mon ami - My friend**

 **Mon cher, Je suis une chat - My dear, I am a cat**

 **Ton cul - Your ass**

 **Elle - She**

 **And, I think thats it, if I missed one let me know! And I don't know who to ship here, Let me know who you want to see shipped together!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Yellow skies/La Seine"**

When they got there, they found Eliza drinking coffee and on her phone, then her eyes met theirs and she smiled "Hey guys! Is that you Alexander?!" She said, her eyes wide, She quickly sat up running to hug him. Alex smiled and saw the hug coming, but he was still not prepared for the it

Eliza hugged him so tight he thought he would pass out. Alex let out a whimper "Uh, mon amie, I think you might kill him if you do not let the poor petit lion go..." Laf said, looking at how Alex eyes pleaded for them to do something. Eliza chuckled sheepishly "Oh, I'm sorry! Its just, god I haven't seen you for so long! I haven't even heard from you! I was starting to get worried!" Alex saw the worried look in her eyes, they were big, and almost teary

Damn, he hated himself even more the more he looks into her worried eyes

Alex smiled apologetically "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you! I was just, got caught up with my writing, and I've been reading a lot, and, I'm sorry! You can hate me if you-"

Eliza hugged him again (but not that tight this time) "Alex, I could never hate you! I was, and am still worried about you! They told me you have been writing five days, not eating or sleeping" Alex pulled away from the hug and held on to her shoulders while looking in her eyes with a smile "It's okay! I already told them that I will take a break after I'm done with an argument I have to write . I promise! And if I don't, well, you can just hit me in the head to knock some sense back into me again like you always do!". He said, they both chuckled

"I'll make sure its hard then!" they both laughed they were about to leave when Lafayette told them to wait

"What is it Laf? Forgot something?" John questioned, Laf grinned sheepishly

"Non, I just uh... I'm waiting for someone, and I promised them that I will give them a ride and wait for them..." Alex sighed "Okay then, when are they coming?"

"Ah! Lafayette!"

No...

No way

In hell that's

"Jefferson! Mon ami! Comment vas-tu?"

Son of a fucking god damn bitch

It is

He couldn't believe it

"Alexander Hamilton...I see we meet again?"

Alex glared daggers at him

"Jefferson, I see you are the friend Laf was talking about when he said a friend of him would be coming"

Lafayette eyes widen

"OH! YOU MEAN THIS THOMAS-FUCKING-JEFFERSON?!"

Alex raised an eyebrow "did you just now realized this...?" Lafayette chuckled sheepishly

"O-Oui?"

Alex pinched the bridge of his nose

"Who else would I be talking to Laf?!"

Thomas rolled his eyes "Alex, relax, lets just go and ea-"

"No! There is no way in hell I'm going to breath the same air as him! Not by a long shot!" Alex stormed out walking where ever his feet took him

hell he didn't care where they took him

He just wants to be far away from Jefferson

"Alexander wait!" Alex stopped

"Eliza, please. I just can't. Jefferson is just, to irritating, besides, I have a lot of writing to d-"

"Please? Just, do it for me. Do it for Lafayette, do it for your friends!"

Alex sighed and rubbed his face

"Okay, but if Jefferson gets irritating I'm done!" Alex said, looking back at Eliza finally

* * *

"Yo Alex! Can you help me?" John yelled from the kitchen, Alex nodded and closed the book he was reading and left the living room to his and lafs smallish kitchen

"Can you flip the pork chops and put the seasonings on? And then after can you set the table?" Alex smiled and nodded. John smiled back, While flipping the the pork chops Alex began to sing a song, because why not?

"She's resplendent, so confident la Seine, la Seine, la Seine" He sang and then started to season the pork chops after he flipped them

"I realize I'm hypnotized la Seine, la Seine, la Seine" He sang again and went to go fetch some plates in the cabinet above them " I hear the moon singing a tune la Seine, la Seine, la Seine" He placed six plates on the table and then after he went to go get some utensils

"Is she divine? Is it the wine? la Seine, la Seine, la Seine"

He then nodded to John to cook the pork chops, while he makes the eggs John was in the middle of making, almost a bout to crack an egg "I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why that's how we are,"

And then cracking the last egg

"the Seine and I"

he then put a small slice of butter on the pan and letting it melt then went to the fridge to get a carton of milk to pour a table spoon of milk in the eggs that he just cracked John raised an eyebrow "What's the milk for?" He questioned, Alex smiled "to make it more tender"

"oh"

Alex chuckled started singing again

"I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why that's how we are, the Seine and I" John stared at him with a smile

He loved it when Alex sang

it made his heart flutter

wait...what?!

that never happened before...

is his heart suppose to flutter when his best friend is singing?

John shook his head and went back to cooking the pork chops while listening to Alex sing

"I feel alive when I'm beside la Seine, la Seine, la Seine" He then whisked the eggs until the milk and eggs were combined. Once the butter was bubbling he poured the eggs into the pan adjusting the heat and then sprinkled some salt and pepper, he waited for the eggs to set before adding some shredded cheese to it, and then starting to scrape the eggs from the edge of the pan to the center, forming large soft curds, when the eggs looked wet but are no longer liquid, he gently mounted the eggs into the center of the pan. "From this angle like an angel la Seine, la Seine, la Seine"

He turned off the heat and let the eggs cook on the burner and waited for the eggs to cook for a while.

John took this time to ask Alex a question that has been on his mind

"So...Alex, what's up with you and Jefferson?" Alex sighed "Well, me and him take the same history class, and ever since day one, we've just been fighting, even out of history class, he would always come up with an insult every time we meet, like 'well, if it isn't the bastard whore son' or some shit like that, and I would just ignore him, they never really get to me anyways, but he's just an ass hole spoiled brat that came from a very rich family, and he's also a smart ass all the time , almost smart as me"

Almost. Alex said in his head silently

John narrowed his eyes "Shouldn't you tell Laf? I mean, you are his friend to" Alex sighed

"I know I should, but..." Alex looked and Laf, Jefferson and the others and watched them play a board game of some sort. And sighed and went back to making the eggs "They look like they're good friends, and I don't want to hurt Lafs feelings" Alex said with narrowed eyes, John nodded "But, before he was Jefferson's friend or our friend , he was yours! You two practically grew up with each other! Like brothers from an other mother" They both chuckled "Well, I wouldn't call us brothers" Alex said still chuckling John patted Alex's back "But for real, you have to tell him someday" Alex sighed as he poured the eggs he just made on a plate

"Yeah well, I don't think that day will come anytime soon"

boy was he wrong

* * *

When it was time to eat, every one came to the table "mmm, mon ami! This looks tasty!" Lafayette said with his eyes wide and grinning

Jefferson scoffed

"Lets just hope it tastes tasty to"

Alex ignored him and dug in, Eliza moaned

"Who made the eggs?! It's so good!" John patted Alex's back and smiled "Alex did! It really dose taste good Alex!" Alex blushed

"Thanks!"

Son of a bitch

Did he just blush like a fucking girl?!

he knew that later on Jefferson will hold this against him

Laf smiled "Oui, oui! It dose!" Jefferson smiled

A fake smile of course

"What Lafayette likes, I like!"

Bullshit, stupid son of a-

"So, I heard that you two had an argument in history, right?" Herc said while eating the eggs and pork chop, Alex nodded "Yeah, we were told to write about it, I'm nearly almost done, just another few more hours then it will be finished "Alex said smiling

"Well, I was done with mine six days ago, you're either not that fast Alexander, or you just have to many damn pages that no man will understand"

Ooh, he's asking for it

Alex smiled at him "Well, Jefferson. To be honest. If you finished your paper six days ago, you don't really hold up much of a fight. I mean, if your argument is like, ten pages or something, then you are either bluffing, or not that bright. If you only did one page that is." He said with a mocking smile

Jefferson stopped eating

"Excuse me?"

Alex chuckled "Well, if you did do one page then, you don't really have much to argue with me, unless your cocky enough to think it will be enough to win the argument" Alex was smirking and his smirk grew wider at seeing Jefferson's face

"I'll have you know, I can win the argument with just one page! The thing that's a problem with you is that you talk to much!"

"I talk a lot for a reason-"

"Yes, to send us all to sleep"

Jefferson was smirking now, Alex gritted his teeth

Hercules narrowed his eyes "Guys come on, I think-"

"No, no, lets hear what "Mr. Know it all" has to say. What excuse do you have now? Did your mommy have a mouth like yours? That's probably how she got all those men to bed right? What a whore she was."

You've gone to far Jefferson

To

God

Damn

Far

Laf furrowed his eyebrows, "Mes amis, s'il vous plait! Let's just eat, and enjoy our-"

"I'm going to take a walk"

Alex got up from his chair and left ignoring his named being called

He just needed time to cool off

* * *

Alex was on his way to get coffee at Starbucks, he always liked going there when he was upset or needed it to study, he entered the café which was quiet, which he enjoyed and immediately went to the cashier when the last person was done ordering and ordered a regular black coffee, and left to the library

Alex came to the library after getting a Black coffee to go, he picked out a random book, and started to read it. He liked the library because it was quiet, and when he was upset or mad, he would prefer it to be quiet so he can just think on why he was upset or mad or just try to forget about it, once he was done with the book he started to go back to campus, he was enjoying the nice day until it started to rain a little, he started to panic a bit, trying to run back to campus but as we all know

No man can out run the rain

Alex searched in his pockets and cursed himself for forgetting his phone, he found the nearest store, and asked if he could use their phone, and when they said yes

Alex quickly dialed Laf's number

At first he heard ringing for a minute until he heard lafs voice

"Yes, who is this?"

Alex sighed in relief

"U-uh, it's-it's Alex-"

"Alex?! Mon ami! Are you okay? Look, what Jefferson-"

"I-It's okay Laf, just, can you pick me up? I... I can't-just, please I can't"

"D'accord, D'accord. Just tell me where you are?"

"uh, I'll be near Starbucks, just, p-please!"

"okay, I'll be there, just, try to calm down, d'accored? "

"ye-yeah"

"okay, I'll be there" and then he hung up Alex ran out the door, and when he got out it was worse then before,

Fuck..

he ran to the Starbucks he went to earlier, he sat outside in an allyway between a building and Starbucks, shivering and hugging his knees tightly against his chest, the memories were flooding back again.

The screams that were drowned out by water, the people running with their families, kids crying and wailing, some kids he saw got left behind, he was afraid, so afraid that he would die, he saw some who tried to escape, but

No man or boat can outrun a hurricane

He waited for it to stop, and when it did, he was the only one that survived

He was the only one

Everyone died,

But not him

Why couldn't he seem to die!

He wished he could exchange his life for all the people who drowned,

when his cousin died, he felt a little bit of himself die to

He had no one, but he knew he had to fend for him self

But still to this day, he is still haunted by that day, he started to shiver even more

Every time it rains

He swears he can still hear people screaming...

And remembering that

He couldn't seem to die...

* * *

John sighed after finishing washing the dishes, Alexander hasn't came back yet, he went to go to check on Laf, who was just down the hall, he was sitting on his bed that was right next to Alexander's own, he was fiddling with his fingers and tapping his foot on the carpet, John sat next to him and sighed

"Laf-"

"I should have known..."

John patted Lafayette's back "It wasn't your-"

"But it was! I thought he was my friend, I thought I could trust him"

John narrowed his eyes "Don't blame yourself for something you didn't know that was going to happen! Look, friends don't insult another friend, friends support you through every thing, they comfort you when you're upset or scared. Jefferson and Alex just don't really get along well...and Jefferson is an ass" John said with a chuckle

Lafayette sighed "God, I'm a mess aren't I?" he said with a scoffed at himself, John smiled "Don't say that! Your fine!" Lafayette rubbed his face and groaned

"Then why do I feel like complete shit?" he said with chuckle, Laf sobbed "Maybe because I yelled at least all the curse and swear words I could think of in French?" John burst out laughing

"He deserved it! He needs to know when to stop when he gets to far with his insults" Laf chuckled and nodded in agreement

"Yeah, that's for sure"

Laf's phone started ringing, and he took it out of his pocket and he raised an eyebrow

John praised an eyebrow "Who is it?"

"I do not know"

When he answered and said "Yes, who is this?"

Laf's eyes widen

"Alex?!"

* * *

Alexander didn't know how long he's been there, but the shivering never stopped, and at some point he started crying, silently begging for all this to stop,

And then a familiar car came into his view

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry this came late! I was working on the other chapter, and I was a bit busy, and I didn't want to post this till I read it through and see if I did any mistakes, and If I missed a few, please let me know!**_

 _ **Also, ,the song in this one chapter is called "La Sein" From "Monster in Paris" And the song from the other chapter is called "Believer" by one of my favorite bands, "Imagine Dragons" I hope you liked this chapter!**_

 _ **P.S**_

 _ **(Still don't know who to ship, suggestions! PLEASE!)**_

 _ **D'accord - Okay or Agree**_

 _ **Mon ami/Mon amie - means My friend, ("Mon ami" is for guys and "Mon amie" is for girls)**_

 _ **s'il vous plait! - Please!**_

 _ **Comment vas-tu - How are you**_

 _ **Mes amis - My friends**_

 _ **Let me know If I missed anything!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**These New York City Streets Get Colder/To many damn pages for any man to understand**_

Alex didn't know what happened next, all he could remember was John and Lafayette around him, and brining him into the car. The rest he doesn't remember. He groaned when he woke up, John was at the foot of the bed watching him. Alex rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and stretched for a bit

"Are you okay?"

John Finally said, almost scaring Alex from the sudden noise. Alex nodded "Y-Yeah, I think I should be good for now..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck

"Hey, I'm sorry for being a burden-"

"Don't say that!" John went to go sit next to Alex, and when he finally sat down he sighed

"We were worried about you, taking off like that. We just...stayed quite for a solid five minutes until Laf broke the silence by yelling every curse and swear word in French and kicked Jefferson out" John said and ended up chuckling Alex chuckled along with him

After their chuckling died down, John narrowed his eyes and frowned "What happened to you? Did some one rob you or something?" Alex scoffed and looked down at his lap "Just, a panic attack..." John eyes widen

"Alex-"

"Don't say your sorry, please? I'm just...not in the mood to talk about it, I'm still trying to recover from it, still in a little bit of a panic...just...I just need some rest..." John nodded and got up to leave

Alex Unconsciously grabbed Johns hand, John stopped and turned around to look at Alex

"C-Can you stay?"

John smiled and nodded

"Sure"

* * *

Alex woke up again in the middle of the night as usual, he tried to sit up but notice someone pulling him closer, he turned around to see who it was and blushed immediately

John

Was hugging him!

God he was beautiful sleeping, he seems more...

Peace full...

Alex shook his head What is he doing?

Alex slowly got out of the hug not wanting him to wake up, once he was out he went to go get his bag in his closet so he can finish his argument, after getting his papers out he grabbed his pen, and went to go outside in the kitchen to do it.

Once he got there he started to write,

and five hours later

He was finally done

He sighed and stacked his papers neatly, and put them back in his bag, he heard a door open and closing and heard foot steps approaching, He looked up and saw Laf come in the kitchen.

"Alex! How are you feeling?" Laf said, going to sit across from Alex

Alex smiled "I'm fine! Feeling much better, I just got finished with my argument, and now, I'm going to go eat!" He said going to one of their cabinets to get some Cap'n crunch a bowl and some milk in the fridge. Laf narrowed his eyes "Do you wish to talk about yesterday?"

Alex looked up from putting the milk in the fridge, Alex smiled "I'm fine okay? Jefferson-"

"Not about Thomas, mon ami, about you..."

Alex picked up his bowl that was on the counter and moved it back to the table, sitting across Laf. He sighed And bit his lip

"You know how I told you guys about my parents, how my father left, and how my mother died?" Laf nodded, Alex narrowed his eyes

"I didn't tell you about what happened afterwards..."

Laf raised an eyebrow, Alex looked down at his hands to avoid Lafs gaze as he told him what happened

"Well, a hurricane had hit the island later on. It was horrible, I was scared for my life! I watched some people leave while they still could, but it was to late, I saw kids get left behind, I wanted to help them! But, I was to much of a coward, to scared to move, to scared to breath as I saw people and children drown, screaming for help, while I just stayed there and watch...And some how...I couldn't seem to die...They all died except for me, I was left alone, I saw some dead bodies, I tried to look for survivors but I was the only one who survived, and every since that day...every time it rains...I can almost hear the screaming of children and other people crying for help...while I just stayed and watch..." Lafs eyes widen

"All this time, you've been-" Alex nodded, and looked up from his hands

"Mon ami! Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Laf said brining Alex into a hug, Alex didn't even know he was crying until he felt Lafs shoulder getting wet, He pulled away and wiped his tear away with the sleeve of his (slightly damped) shirt "I just, thought you'd call me a coward, or call me a frea-" Laf furrowed his eyebrows "Don't ever think that! We're you're friends! We don't care if you have a shit past, or that you're scared of storms or rain. We will help you! We care about you! So don't you ever, and I mean EVER think we don't care about you!" Laf said, hugging Alex again. Alex nodded, after a few minutes of hugging they pulled apart, Alex chuckled and wiped away the tears (And again, he didn't know he was crying until now)

"Désolé..."

"Pour quoi?"

"For being a mess all the time" Laf chuckled "Aren't we all?" They both chuckled at that. Alex gasped and looked at the time on his phone

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He immediately put on his shoes and socks and left with his backpack after yelling a " Au revoir!" and closing the door

Laf chuckled

wait...

shhhiiitt

Now he's late!

* * *

When John got up, he woke up alone, (As in, "he woke up alone to an empty dorm that's not even his" Alone) John rubbed his face and groaned as he looked at the time,

He had enough time to go to his dorm, get ready, and go to school but...

Not enough time for his morning coffee

He sobbed and went to go back to his dorm he shares with Herc and then went straight to school, he went to a different college then Alex, Laf and Herc, he went to an art college that's only a few blocks away from theirs, which is why some student stay at Washington's college, if it gets to full at the college he goes to, and plus the owners of the colleges were like best friends,

speaking of best friends

He wondered if Alex was going to be alright today...

* * *

Alex nibbled his lip, not looking at Thomas or paying attention to what he was doing, just ignoring him and looking at the paper George gave them last time "Washingtonland", until Gorge Washington came in, it was just the three of them after class, they both looked up and watched as Gorge sighed and nodded at them "Don't let me stop you, now as we were last time"

Alex nodded and looked at his papers

"We could set up a national bank, since the debt is prominent everywhere and if we-"

Thomas rolled his eyes "But it won't work at all! I mean, just look at the facts, A national bank would only help the treasury branch, apart from that, why would you tax the entire country for debts that the citizens in the South aren't responsible for?"

Alex scoffed "It's interesting how you talk about the South not being responsible for debts when the only reason the South isn't in debt is because they don't pay for agricultural labor,"

Jefferson growled "But, it doesn't make sense to tax the country in the first place! I mean, they already fought the war because-"

"They fought in the war because they wanted freedom, and this is the price you pay for it, now they're in debt, so the only way to fix it is to establish a strong financial system"

Gorge smiled "That's a great idea, I like it, Thomas, maybe you can learn a thing or two about financials too. Alex seems very well-read on it." Thomas gritted his teeth but then started to smirk

"Government control,"

"What?"

"isn't that putting a little to much power in the government's hands? It makes the government branch much more subject to corruption."

Gorge nodded and hummed "That is a good point"

"First of all, Washingtonland is a new founded country, so shouldn't we be focusing on the agrarian lifestyle rather than putting all the power in the government's hands? And the country only has a few laws- none of which say it's alright for the treasury branch to just go and tax the people willy-nilly. A national bank is far too complex. We should develop a charter bank for the states instead to give individual rights to all."

Washington looked over to Alex "Alex, do you have a response?"

Alex nibbled the inside of his cheek then smiled

"Actually, I have many different reasons for why I disagree strongly, let's start with the first point you made, yes? Agrarian lifestyle, let's see... okay, right here..."

The papers Alex were holding were possibly the fattest stack of papers Thomas'd ever seen before, and Alex was flipping through them rapidly, running his mouth off for what seemed like forever. His voice never wavered a single time.

Thomas gritted his teeth in annoyance

he didn't know how long Alex began to ramble until he looked up at the clock

for

six

fucking

straight

hours

not minutes...

HOURS

"That's quite the show, Alexander," George marveled. "And you wrote that all yourself, in the span of-"

"five days, and five nights, and five hours finishing it up this morning"

Thomas raised an eyebrow

was he fond of the number five or some shit?

"Well, that settles it then, Hamilton wins this argument" Thomas's eyes widen "What? But you didn't even let me retort, Mr. Washington-" Thomas yelled standing up from his seat

"Thomas, please sit down," Thomas grunted and sat down biting his inner cheek

"I'm afraid Alexander has already obliterated every one of your arguments, and more. And he has all the evidence he needs, he's convinced me." Thomas growled and stormed out

Fucking Bastard!

I'll show him!

* * *

When Alex came home he came home with a grin on his face, Laf seemed to noticed

"I am guessing you won the argument?" Laf said with a raised eyebrow, Alex nodded "You should have seen it! He stormed out when he heard I won! It was hilarious!" Alex said laughing, Laf followed suit, "You should have took a picture! I could've sent on twitter, no, no, Instagram!" Alex rolled his eyes as the laughing died down, "No, I wouldn't want to do that, I mean, he's an ass, but he didn't do anything to me, well, not physically"

"But mentally?"

Alex rolled his eyes again "Laf common, I was just not in the mood okay?" Laf narrowed his eyes "Yeah but, he insults you!" Laf said crossing his arms Alex smiled "Laf it's okay-"

"It is not okay! How can you let him treat you that way?!"

Laf yelled which scared the living hell out of Alex, Laf hardly got mad.

Laf sighed and in folded his arms, " I'm just worried...I thought I trusted him, he was my friend, not to mention he hurt you..."

"It's fine Laf! And he can still be your friend"

Laf's eyes widen "How can you-"

"Look, I was upset okay? And I got over it, I'm fine Laf! Really! I just ignore him" Alex smiled at him Laf narrowed his eyes

"D'accored, mon ami..."

* * *

Alex sighed while watching TV, it felt good to relax and not write for a while, Laf came in the living room with Alex's black coffee and just about when he was about to get it John came bursting threw the door

"Need, Coffee!"

Alex narrowed his eyes "Woah, chill John!" He said walking over to John

"I can't! I didn't have my morning coffee, or my afternoon coffee, not even my NOW coffee!" John yelled, Laf shushed him "You know there are such things called 'Neighbors' Right?"

Alex rolled his eyes and looked back at John "What happened?"

"Well, this morning when I woke up I went back to me and Herc's dorm, since I had enough time to get ready, and walk to school, but I didn't have enough time for coffee, so after lunch I went to go get coffee before my other class started, but then a classmate of mine said that it's starting early because our professor wanted to give us an announcement, so after school I went to Starbucks but then saw that the line was long so I went to my dorm. But once I got there I forgot that I finished all of the coffee and I couldn't wait a seven minute drive to the store to buy some more coffee, so then I ran all the way up here to make coffee here!"

Alex and Laf raised an eyebrow

"Sorry, what?"

"I got lost on "Announcement"..."

John groaned and sat on their couch

"Look, maybe you should lay low on the coffee, here, drink some water" Alex offered him a glass of water, John smiled and took it

"Thanks"

He said after drinking it all, "I'll try! it'll be hard...But I'll try!" John said with a huge smile like a kid got the toy that he wanted for charismas.

A few minutes later they were watching a show on Netflix

"I do not understand, He has a fist that glows, and an enemy that's called 'The hand'..."

"Yeah"

"And he is called the 'Iron Fist'?"

"Yes"

"I do not understand you Americans..."

Alex scoffed "Says the guy whos country's sewers smell so bad that you can smell it from below" Laf rolled his eyes

John chuckled "He's cool!"

"No he is not, I bet you he can't break a-"

A part in the show they were watching the guy that they were talking about punched threw a door

"...He is my favorite superhero..."

Alex and John burst out laughing

* * *

 _ **I kid you not...I had to keep redoing this part for at least six or seven times, I hope you liked this chapter! I'll be sure to make the other one next soon! And, Ik I said I didn't know WHO to ship, but now I want to ship John and Alex, or something. And there will be a bit of AlexanderxEliza for a couple of chapters, but maybe I will make another Fanfic where I ship Alex and Eliza! How would you guys like it? Again, sorry this came late, didn't want to post it till I got rid of some mistakes, if you find a mistake that I didn't fix yet lemme know!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**"you can pick it"**_

 _Alexander was only 10 when his father left him and his mother, two years later, him and his mother were very sick, they had no money, no food, just a shelter and a roof over their heads, not even a week later his mother died, but he got through the sickness, he moved in with his cousin, but after he lost his child, he committed suicide and died._ _And Alex felt a bit of himself die as well._

 _then the hurricane came_

 _and he saw his feature dripping down the drain_

a few months later, he decided to _write an article about the tragedy he saw in the hurricane_

 _and the news spread fast like a disease_

 _when people read the article they brought him to the New York City so he could get a education, and maybe even get a scholar ship, but he was only sixteen, and he didn't have a job for an apartment or a house so..._

 _He was sent to an orphanage, and also sent to a school not that far from the orphanage. He used to spend a lot of time with kids that were there with him, he was the oldest one out of them all, but all of them either got adopted or sent to the hospital by a flu that was passing around, and he would never hear from them again. Some who got adopted wrote some letters to him, but it will only last for a week before they got distracted from their new family, he couldn't blame them, he would probably do the same if he was their age._

 _but then this boy only a year older then he was, came into his life_

 _His name was Lafayette_

 _He was an immigrant just like him, he was from France, all night before bed he would say how beautiful it was, and some times at night he would wake up to the sound of him crying, and every time it happens..._

 _He would always comfort him..._

 _He would say-_

 _"Someday, you and I will go there"_

 _And Lafayette would smile and thank him every time_

 _They were like brothers, they always liked talking to each other when they had something on their mind, they shared some common interests like reading, writing, speaking French, and watching stupid dumb kid shows on TV that they couldn't watch when they were younger. But their time in the orphanage stopped when they were kicked out_

 _they were nineteen and almost twenty_

 _They were old enough to get a job, to go to collage. To start adult life, but they weren't ready, even though they were at that age_

 _They were nineteen and almost twenty_

 _in a world they didn't quiet grow familiar with yet, the world was still new to them. But they started to hate it each day, they kept trying to succeed in life until they got to where they are now_

 _succeeding in collage_

 _they had high grades_

 _they were both smart_

 _very smart_

 _some may even say almost TO smart_

 _but they were succeeding not only as friends,_

 _but as brothers..._

* * *

 _Alexander ponders on what him and Laf should do, It's been seven years since they left the orphanage, and ten when they first met. so it's special, he paced their dorm thinking what to do, the bar was good but..._

 _he wasn't quiet fond with waking up to somebody who he might have just slept with, nor waking up with somebody he might have just slept with, with a headache and feeling like he needed to throw up every two minutes before he actually dose_

 _So drinks were a no, no. Why not a French restaurant...?_

 _Or he could just make some pasta at home and get some expensive wine_

 _H_ _ell, they mine as well go to France-_

 _wait..._

 _France! They could go to France for the weekend!_

 _Alex grinned and jumped up and down as he ran into their room to wake up Lafayette_

 _"Laf, Laf!"_

 _Laf groaned and squinted at Alex to shield his eyes from the bright sun that was shining right next to their window in the middle of their beds_

 _"What, mon ami?" He said sitting up squinting slightly_

 _"We're going to France!"_

 _..._

 _"What?"_

 _"I said, we. Are. Going. To-"_

 _"I heard you the first time lion, but...at this time? It's sev-"_

 _"Seven-o-eight, I know, which is more the reason why you should get up!"_

 _Laf groaned again and rubbed his face_

 _"But, France? Really?"_

 _"Yes France, really! Now get up and get dressed and pack!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"No-buts-no-nuts-coconuts. WE are going to France mon ami!" Alex said with a grin on his face Laf chuckled and shook his head and laid back down_

 _"You my friend are insane"_

 _"Fine...Don't come!"_

 _Laf heard the door to their room open and close, he sighed of relief_

 _wait..._

 _Alex never gives up a fight_

 _somethings-_

 _Laf gasped as a bucket full of by icy cold water was poured onto him_

 _"You son of a-"_

 _"Get up, get dressed, pack, lets go, I already booked us a flight that will be starting in a few hours"_

 _Laf shivered and groaned "Fine..." And went to their bathroom to take a quick bath_

* * *

 _They were on the plane, Alex was reading, and Laf was just doing nothing, which was very, very boring for him, their plane took off about twenty-nine minutes ago, so for the past twenty nine minutes_

 _H_ _e was doing nothing_

 _"Here"_

 _Laf looked down at Alex's hand and see's that he's offering him gum, Laf smiled and took a piece of gum and began to chew it_

 _"Merci" He said while chewing his gum, Alex nodded and went back to reading his book. "What book are you reading?" Lafayette asked curiously, Alex hummed and looked up to see Laf nodding towards the book he was reading, "Oh, just one of the Narnia chroni-"_

 _Laf gasped_

 _"You have the Narnia Chronicles?!" Laf yelled_

 _loudly_

 _Alex swore he heard a baby crying_

 _"Shhh! Laf! Be quite!"_

 _"Désolé..."_

 _Alex chuckled quietly "Yes, I do, all seven of them" Alex whispered_

 _"waaahhhhtt?!" Laf yelled_

 _quietly_

 _Alex chuckled_ _under the chair in front of him_ _searched in his bag full of serval books including the first Narnia chronicle which he gave to him "Here" He said giving it to him_

 _Laf gasped and grabbed it as if it was a favorite toy he always wanted_

 _Alex rolled his eyes_

 _once they landed they immediately went to go get coffee at a coffe place in the airport, after they got their luggage Laf literally pulled Alexander's hand to go outside, Laf waved for a cab and pulled Alex into the taxi_

 _" Où aller? "_

 _"Paris, mon ami"_

 _Alex chuckled "You want me to see it that much?" Laf pouted_

 _"The Eiffel tower is beautiful! Non...More then Beautiful! I can not explain how...Wonderful she is! Once you see her, you will be speechless" Alex chuckled_

 _"It is true! Watch! You will be glad that I took you!"_

* * *

 _Laf was right, she was truly wonderful! Not only that, the view was amazing! He was right_

 _it dose leave you speechless_

 _Laf chuckled at Alex's expression "See, speechless, non?" Alex nodded with a grin on his face, Laf looked around and grabbed Alex's hand to the elevator Alex chuckled "What are you doing?"_

 _"Simply going up!"_

 _Alex rolled his eyes once they got to the second stage they went to another elevator_

 _"Seriously Laf! Where are you taking me?" Alex said with a raised eyebrow, Laf just smiled_

 _"You shall see"_

 _Alex rolled his eyes_

 _When they got to the top Alex eyes widen_

 _He could see everything! It was a better view then the last!_

 _He heard Laf chuckling behind him, Alex turned around with a raised eyebrow_

 _"What?"_

 _Laf smiled, "That is nothing mon ami..." Laf led them to very top of the tower, and there was a door that said "Rester en dehors" Or "Keep out" In French, Laf tried to open the door but it was locked_

 _"It's locked, lets go back down,"_

 _"non"_

 _"Do you not read French? It says-"_

 _"I know what it says Alexander" Laf said giving Alex a boring look, Alex rolled his eyes_

 _"Then lets go"_

 _"You can pick it"_

 _"Laf, no! We can get in trouble!"_

 _"Please? Aren't you just a little curious of what's in there?"_

 _"No, not really"_

 _Laf rolled his eyes "Do you know what is even behind this door?"_

 _"Nope, nor do I want to"_

 _"When Gustave Eiffel finished the Eiffel tower he built himself a secret apartment, it is said that the small room was filled with wooden furniture, colorful patterned wallpaper, and a grand piano!"_

 _"Nice, can we go now?"_

 _"Alexander,_ _s'il vous plaît?"_ _Laf begged with puppy dog eyes_

 _Alex gritted his teeth and sighed_

 _"Do you have anything I could pick it with?"_

 _"Oui, here!" Laf gave him his two hair pins in his hair he used to put back his hair, and a few curls poped out which made Alex snort, He put the hair pins in the lock, but before he picked it he looked back at Laf_

 _"If we get in trouble-"_

 _"I will take full responsibility!" Laf said with a bright smile, Alex rolled his eyes and sighed_

 _After a few minutes of picking the lock the door clicked, Laf squealed in excitement, Alex just shook his head. When the door opened Alex sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose_

 _"Great, stairs"_

 _"Lots of stairs!"_

 _Laf said, Laf giggled and ran up the stairs like a kid about to go back to playing with his toys after dinner_

 _God, he was almost like a kid now that he thinks about it_

 _Alex sighed and fallowed Laf up the stairs, Then a man said something in French in the speakers_

 _"What did he say?"_

 _Laf grabbed Alex's hand and started the run up the stairs_

 _"I thought you knew French?"_

 _"I do, but I'm still learning some words"_

 _"Oh, well they said it's about to close"_

 _Alec groaned as they ran up the stairs_

 _"How long do we got?"_

 _..._

 _"Laf, how long d-"_

 _"ten minutes..."_

 _Alex groaned again_

 _Once they got there, Alex only had a few seconds to breath before Laf started to grab his hand and pull him again, Laf had a huge grin on his face when he saw another door,_

 _"Great...Another...Door..." Alex panted, Once they got to the door Alex put his hands on his knees and panted_

 _"G-Give me a sec Laf-"_

 _"Hurry! It's about to close!"_

 _Alex groaned "Alright, alright!" Alex searched in his pockets and got the two hair pins from Lafs hair and picked the lock, once the door clicked they opened the door, And they both gasped_

 _Whoa..._

 _there were desks, a chair, and two windows that showed the blueish pinkish sky that seeped through the white curtains, and stairs that looked like those ladders from the library you use for reaching books you can't get_

 _Laf giggled and again grabbed Alex's hand and lead them up stairs, and_

 _wow_

 _there was a purple couch with purple leather behind it, there were five tables with unlit candles and a white flower pot with purple flowers, and man did this guy love purple,_

 _(he almost loved it as much as Laf_ _and when he meant almost_ _he meant ALMOST_ _Laf's side of their bedroom_ _was all purple, he had a purple carpet, purple bed sheets, purple pillows_ _a lot of purple pillows_ _h_ _ell, even a purple Christmas sweater that he would ALAWAYS where!)_

 _Gustave_ _even had his own little bar place_

 _was it a bar place?_

 _He didn't know, to be honest the whole room looked like it was a bar_

 _"Alex! Come look!"_

 _Alex raised an eyebrow and went down the hall where he heard Laf call him from, he went down the hall to the left thinking that's where he would be, but when he opened the door he gasped_

 _No_

 _Fucking_

 _Way_

 _The bedroom and bathroom were so pretty, the bathroom had a nice shower, and a nice sink which looked kind of like a basket, and cool neon bluish lights on the side of the wall, it was amazing!_

 _"Ale- Jesus christ..." Laf gasped when he came in with Alex to check what he was doing_

 _"It is so pretty!"_

 _"I know right!"_

 _Laf chuckled and grabbed_ _(oh my god could he STOP pulling his god damn hand!) his hand_ _again_

 _Leading him to one of the rooms, there was a nice white bed, with two grey pillows and one black one under the two and some pink flowers on the night stand with a white vase,_

 _"La tour Eiffel se ferme en cinq minutes..."_

 _"It is closing in five minutes, we should probably go" Alex nodded, they were walking down the stairs until Laf stopped_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm going to post a quick-"_

 _Alex hit Laf in the back of the head_

 _"Are you insane?!"_

 _"Ow! L'enfer?!"_

 _"If you post that on twitter or Instagram you'll get arrested when the police see it!"_

 _"Well, they will not know, they'll probably think we just we got permission-"_

 _"And what if it was a security guard here?"_

 _"oh...Well..."_

 _Alex sighed_

 _"Lets just go"_

 _Laf nodded and they went downstairs after they locked the door, and locked the other door once they were back outside,_

 _"Okay, lets just go, and never speak of this again"_

 _"Why not?"_

 _Alex rolled his eyes "Oh, gee, I don't know, so the POLICE won't arrest us!"_

 _Laf chuckled and patted Alex's back_

 _"What's so funny?!"_

 _"Calme down mon cher, you might explode" Alex scoffed, and they went on their way to leave_

 _"Oh! Tomorrow let's go see the Louvre Museum!" Alex sighed "Okay, fine" Laf giggled and hugged Alex tightly_

 _"Merci, mon ami!" Alex chuckled and patted his back,"_ De rien _, now come on, we still haven't booked a hotel yet"_

 _Laf let go of Alex and they went to go to book a hotel_

* * *

 ** _ **I have NOT been to Paris, so If I got anything wrong, I am sorry, all I know is that there is a secret apartment the creator of the Eiffel tower (Gustave Eiffel) built when it was finished, and I know this because of watching the Movie "** Tomorrowland **" and from a top ten video. I would like to go to Paris one day, or something like that, it doesn't have to be Paris, just going to France is good enough, the next chapter will be good! (Hopefully) Again, if you spotted any misspelled words that I missed, lemme know!**_**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Why was I added here again?"**

Once they got back home they immediately went to sleep for seven hours, but of course, Alex being Alex, woke up as usual and went back to writing, Alex dosen't really write anything specific other then arguments with classmates or why he thinks Donald Trump is a 'Grade-A-Asshole'. He likes to write poems or something that's close to Macbeth or anything Shake spears. Alex was in the middle of writing a poem when his phone ringed

He unlocked his phone to see all the spam text messages sent from everyone in their group chat

* * *

Liza: Hey, when dose Laf and Alex get back again?

IEatPearsNow: I think in a few hours or so

John Doe: Yeah, they just texted me, saying they're at the airport rn

Ms. Piggy: Can't wait to see them again!

Angel of death: They have only been gone for a week Peg...

Mrs. Piggy: A LONG week!

John Doe: How come he texted you and not the whole group? ;(

IEatPearsNow: idk, I'm probably more special then all of you, ;)

Liza: Isn't " ;) " Supposed to be Lafs thing?

IEatPearsNow: Who said it was?

John Doe: Who said it wasn't?"

IEatPearsNow: True...

Mrs. Piggy: I'm getting Pizza

Liza: Ooh! I'm in!

IEatPearsNow: Me two!

John Doe: Me three!

heh Burrn: Why was I added here again?

Angle of death: me four!

Mrs. Piggy: woah, woah, woah! Who said I was going to get you guys Pizza?

IEatsPearsNow: but you said ;(

Mrs. Piggy: Yeah, I said I'M going to get Pizza, not "Hey! You guys wannna come over? I'm getting Pizza!"

John Doe: That's true

heh Burrn: Is anyone going to notice me or...?

Angle of death: Lets eat pizza at my place! We can do it as a "Welcome Back!" Kind of thing

John Doe: That sounds great!

IEatPearsNow: Yeah! I'm in!

Liza: And me! :3

Mrs. Piggy: I ain't going!

Angle of death: Bitch, we share the same dorm

Mrs. Piggy: Don't remind me!

* * *

Alex smiled and shook his head while typing a reply, he heard Lafayette groan into his pillow but ignored it

Pizza sounded very good at the moment

* * *

Hamlet: Do you guys still have more pizza?

Liza: Hey Alex! Come join us! (And yes we do, want some?)

Hamlet: I would! But, you know (yes, plz)

Liza: Break! Remember? (I'll send some;))

Hamlet: But it's been a week! Besides I need to catch up on my studies

Liza: And by studies, you mean writing depressing poems and reading Shake spears non-stop?

Liza: I've seen your note book, they're filled with poems and references of Shake spears...

Hamlet: Is it so wrong to write poems?

IEatPearsNow: No, but it is when your interrupting us in the middle of "Dr. Strange"...

Hamlet: Seriously? Didn't you guys watch that like, what, ten times?

Liza: Yeah, but John wanted to watch it again...

John Doe: Hey! It's a good movie!

Mrs. Piggy: We should have watched "The Notebook" Instead!

Liza: You watched that ten times Peggy

Angle of death: She watched it like, thirty times...

Hamlet: Well shit...

heh burrn: Will ANYONE tell me why I'm here? (Oh and wb Alex)

Hamlet: Oh yeah, you were invited to the group because I thought you were lonely and needed friends (And thanks :3)

heh burrn: Who said I didn't have any friends?

Liza: Theo...

heh burrn: Theo? What, did she text you guys or something?

Hamlet: maybe...

LaffyTaffy: Will you guys PLEASE stop texting! I am trying to SLEEP!

Hamlet: Then turn down your ringer

Mrs. Piggy: TURN DOWN FOR WHAT?! *Dabs*

heh burrn: omg I'm out...

Liza: omg, really Peggy?

Mrs. Piggy: What?

LaffyTaffy: Fuck it. I'm done...

Hamlet: OMG! He's SO mad!

Angle of death: Like...How mad?

Hamlet: Like going to grab a knife mad...

Mrs. Piggy: OMG! Alex get out of there!

Hamlet: Omg...He is now stabbing his phone to death

John Doe: OMG! XD

Angle of death: Stop him Alex!

Hamlet: I can't! It's to funny! XD

Mrs. Piggy: oooh! I wanna see!

Lizal: Peggy just left her dorm...

Angle of death: someone go get her, I don't need for her to go to the hospital because my psycho French friend was stabbing his phone to death

Mrs. Piggy: Nope...Fuck that...

Hamlet: Now she is leaving

John Doe: Omg is this what the world has become?

Hamlet: Yes...

Hamlet: Oh, and Laf said "Fuck ze police!" I'm dying XD

Liza: omg really?

IEatPearsNow: OMG! Record it!

Hamlet: Sorry...can't

John doe: Aww ;(

IEatPearsNow: Why?! :( ;(

Hamlet: Because Laf is threatening to throw my computer out the window...

Mrs. Piggy: "Don't ya open up dat window" ;)

Angel of death: Omg Peggy STOP!

IEatPearsNow: Ooh! Keep going!

John Doe: No!

heh burrn: Hell no!

* * *

Alex snorted and was about to text back but then his phone ranged and it showed an unknown caller ID Alex raised an eyebrow and texted the group chat

Hamlet: Hold up, someone's calling me...

John Doe: Who?

Hamlet: Dunno...

And then he finally picks up, "Hello?"

"Oh! Wow, okay. Um, is this Alexander Hamilton?"

Alex raised an eyebrow and replied "Yes, this is he? Can I help you?" Alex heard what he thought was a sound of relief, "Okay, uh. I would like to talk to you in person actually! In private though..."

Alex hummed "And why should I trust you?" He saw in the corner of his eye Lafayette raising an eyebrow "thought you'd say something like that-" Alex rolled his eyes "Yeah, for obvious reasons" He heard a chuckle from the other line "Yes, well, I trust that you got the note I sent outside your dorm room?" Alex froze

"Wait...how did you know my-"

"I'll explain later, just get the note and I'll let you choose where to meet you, text me where, and if you still don't want to see me then I respect that, I won't bother you again"

And then the person hanged up, He quickly went to go check outside for a note, and there was an envelope at their door step. He quickly grabbed it and closed the door, he wasted no time to open it. Once he opened it he unfolded the piece of paper in the envelop and his eyes widen. Lafayette raised an eyebrow "What is it mon ami?" Alex gave him the note, shock still on his face as he dose Laf's eyes widen

"Holy shit..."

Alex nodded while sending a text to the guy he just talked to, "And you are still going to go see him? Alex-" Alex sighed "I know, I know. I'll be back in an hour or two, I just need to know if he's telling the truth" And after that he left

He chose Starbucks

yeah, it's kind of cliché, you almost see in every movie or TV show that if some anonymous person says "I'm your father" or "I know you're Rumpelstiltskin's son" or some dramatic shit like that and then they go to some coffee shop, never in his life did he think this day will come. And besides he's been craving some coffee

His hands were shaking

Why now did he come?

Why couldn't he just say who he was on the phone?

Is he really-

Alex froze when he saw the window outside of Starbucks

"Holy shit..."

His eyes widen, he quickly shook himself out of his shock and opened the door. He saw the mans head look up at him, and his face was just like his when he saw him in the window. Alex paused for a moment thinking if he should leave, or stay

And he stayed

Alex sighed and walked over to his table "Sorry, I know that Starbucks isn't a 'private' place to talk at" Alex apologized with a bit of humor to lighten to mood. The man smiled softly and chuckled "No, it's okay. I was craving some coffee actually" Alex smiled

Boy was this going to be a long night

* * *

 **Yeah, ik it's short and stuff, but I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter ;) I will make the other one longer as usual! And if I made some mistakes then lemme know! And also...**

 **Don't ya open up dat window ;)**

 **I'm sorry...**

 **(And if you don't know what that means, it's from a rap song called "Antidote" and now it's like a meme for some reason lol)**


	6. Chapter 6

**"The Brother"**

* * *

It's been twelve minutes since he came here and James hasn't said a word, all he did was drink coffee and try to avoid looking at Alex. Alex lost his patience and sighed

"You haven't said a single word, are you TRYING to waste my time?" James finally looked at him but only to look away again, "Sorry...Got lost for a bit..." Alex scoffed "Bullshit! Are you going to tell me or what?" James raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean "What do you mean?"!? You must have wanted to talk to me, unless this is some prank, and there are hidden cameras set up." James sighed "No, I just...didn't really think you'd actually want to talk to me-"

Alex rolled his eyes "Please, James. I'm not a school girl! Just tell me! I've got balls!" James winced at the term of "Balls" Alex scoffed "C'mon Jamie, don't be a fucking pussy, we've all got one!" James had a hint of annoyance in his face but covered it in less then a second

Alex had to give it to him

He was good at handling his emotions

"Don't call me that..." Alex rolled his eyes "What do you want James?"

"I-I wanted to say I'm sorry..."

Alex looked at him in disbelief

"Are you shitting me?"

Alex shook his head "Wow, okay. You think 'Sorry' is going to fix things? James, you can't just say 'Sorry' and think things will go alright, it's like saying oh, sorry Japan, didn't mean to drop a bomb on you! Tehe!' That's not how it works!" James narrowed his eyes "I know, I kno-"

"No! I don't think you do know James! You don't know what it was like living alone! You don't know what it's like seeing your only relative die! You don't know what it's like in a system! Being moved house to house! You don't know how it feels to be the only one left alive, thinking 'God, damn it why did I live and not everyone else?'?!" By this time he was on his feet

Alex froze

there he goes again, blabbing everything out...

his fucking mouth, can't he just shut up for one minute before thinking!

Alex didn't know what to do

so he ran

like the coward he is

* * *

Alex groaned in his pillow "Why can't I keep my mouth shut?" Lafayette chuckled "I do not think I know the answer to that mon ami" Alex groaned again "Google it!" Laf shook his head "Not everything can be answered on the internet mon ami"

"Then use a book!"

"Alex-"

"Please? Would you REALLY want to make me suffer?"

...

"Laf..."

...

"Maybe..."

Alex groaned again in his pillow and decided to go to the chat again

* * *

Hamlet: SOS!

IEatPearsNow: What is it bro?

Hamlet: Can one of you guys search something for me?

Mrs. Piggy: Is it porn? Bc I'm down

Hamlet: What? No!

Liza: Why would you even think that Peggy?!

Mrs. Piggy: IDK!

IEatPearsNow: What is it Alex? Got google opened up now

Hamlet: Well, can you serch up 'Why can't I keep my mouth shut?'?

John Doe: th for?

Hamlet: Because I just blabbed out everything that I didn't want to say to my...Brother...

Mrs. Piggy: dun dun dunnnn! *Squirrel dramatically look to the camera*

Angel of death: Peggy STOP! I swear! I will kill you!

Mrs. Piggy: Cash me outside how bout' dat? ;)

Angel of death: PEGGY!

Liza: Omg!

Mrs. Piggy: okay, okay...I'll stop

Hamlet: THANK YOU!

Liza: You were saying?

Hamlet: So, my brother decides he wants to talk to me after, idk, fifteen or some years? And he thinks 'Sorry' will fix everything!

Liza: yeah but he said sorry...

Hamlet: What, now you on his side?

Liza: Alex, you know I'm not

Hamlet: Are you?

John Doe: Guys, chill!

Hamlet: No, I want to hear what she says!

IEatPearsNow: C'mon Alex...

Hamlet: No! Not until Eliza answers me!

Liza: Look, I'm just saying to have a little bit of sympathy for him, imagine yourself in his shoes.

Mrs. Peggy: What if he doesn't have any shoes? Then what?

Angel of death: Peggy!

Mrs. Peggy: Sorry...

Hamlet: I would...

Liza: You would...?

Hamlet: I don't know what I'll do...

Liza: That's probably how he feels. Look, I'm just saying to go give him a second chance, maybe he's changed since then

LaffyTaffy: Je d'accord

John Doe: Where have you been?

LaffyTaffy: Uh...Home?

John Doe: Wait, how can you still text?

IEatPearsNow: Yeah! Didn't you like, stab your phone to death?

LaffyTaffy: Oui, so I bought a new phone!

John Doe: Omg...

Angel of death: Which phone?

LaffyTaffy: ...

Angel Of death: Laf, which phone?

LaffyTaffy: An IPhone six...

Liza: And how much was it?

Laffytaffy: ...$799.0 at Walmart...

IEatPearsNow: N****

Mrs. Piggy: Where did you get that much money?! (Herc! Language! Think of the children!)

IEatPearsNow: And by children you mean you?

Hamlet: damn

LaffyTaffy: I used the money Alex was saving up for a car

LaffyTaffy: I mean...

Hamlet: YOU WHAT?!

John Doe: OMG!

LaffyTaffy: He is choking me! Help! x_x

John Doe: I'm coming!

Mrs Piggy: Heh, that's what she said ;)

Angel of death: Peggy!

Mrs. Piggy: Sorry! Sorry!

* * *

John sighed

after ten minutes of cooling Alex down

Alex was fine

Alex 'humphed' "You're an asshole..."

Lafayette chuckled "I can not be a butt hole. I would be to sexy for that" Laf winked and Alex cringed

"Just shut up"

"D'acoord..."

John was about to leave when Laf stopped him, "Where are you going? Come, sit!" Laf patted a spot on the couch next to him and Alex John shook his head "No, I should go back to my dorm and study" Alex scoffed "Since when dose John Laurens study? Come, sit!" John chuckled in defeat and sat with them

"What are we watching?"

"Oh, yeah. Is it Ironfist? Because I'm already done with it"

"Non, 13 reasons wh-"

Alex groaned "Seriously? That shit is depressing! It's obvious she was depress and killed herself, she chose the weak way out-"

"It was not weak!" Laf interrupted pouting, Alex rolled his eyes "What ever you say..."

a few minutes into the show...

"That dude is a fucking shit head idiot! I mean, why didn't he tell her she got raped!"

"She would have broken up with him, and he loves her"

"Okay, John. What's worse? Not knowing that you got raped? Or knowing you got raped?"

John shrugged "I'd rather not want to know, it's best that someone kept it from me" Alex face palmed and groaned

"You're helpless Laurens.."

only for you

is what he wanted to say

after a few episodes of 13 reason why, John decided he should go back to studying. They all said their 'fair wells' as John left

while John was walking back to his dorm he couldn't help but think of Alex

His dark chocolate eyes, how cute he is when he blushes...

John shook his head

god his mind was fucked...

* * *

Alex sighed as he went through all of his poem books he's kept, it was nice to look back on them, thinking how far he's come. while he was looking threw them Laf came in with two subway sandwiches, "Bonsoir, mon ami!" Alex looked at his watch and noticed it was six forty, he silently curses and looked up at Laf with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Laf! I lost track of time and-" Lafayette chuckled "It is okay mon ami! People lose track of time all, it's normal!" Alex smiled and ate is subway sandwich "Thanks Laf!"

"You are welcome"

Laf chuckled and picked up a note book and read a random page

"You pull on my hair as if it were thin threads-"

Alex grabbed the book away from him, Laf raised an eyebrow "What?" Alex put them with the other pile of note books he's kept "Don't touch things without permission!" Laf chuckled Alex turned around and glared at him "It's not funny Laf!" Laf's chuckled died down as he knitted his eyeborws "What's wrong-"

"Nothing! Just, go. I'm busy" Laf narrowed his eyes "You weren't busy befo-"

"Well, now I am, so just...go please?" Laf nodded and left, but before he did

"Alexander?"

"hmm?"

"If...If your having troubles or some one is troubling you...Tell me, okay?"

Laf saw as Alex tensed for a second but then quickly turned back to normal "Yeah, got it"

Laf narrowed his eyes and left, closing the door

As he did he heard a knock on their dorm, he raised an eyebrow and went to go check who it was,

"Uh, sorry to disturb you but...Dose Alexander Hamilton live here?"

"Oui?"

"Well actuall-"

"James? The hell are you doing here?!"

Laf turn around to see Alex out of the room "This is James?" Alex nodded Laf looked back at him

"Well, pardon me but-"

"Wait! I just...I just want to talk..." Alex rolled his eyes "Close the door Laf"

"No wai-"

Laf closed the door on his face, which he never thought he would do in his life. Alex froze thinking back on what Eliza said, Alex sighed and opened the door to go after him "Where are you going?" Laf said with a raised eyebrow

Alex chuckled and shook his head

"I'm going to do something stupid!" He yelled back

"And what's that?" Laf yelled

Alex turned to look at him

"Giving someone a second chance!"

and went off running again

Lafayette shook his head

"I have a feeling that someday someone is going to shoot that man"

and then he went inside

* * *

"James!"

Said person stopped at his feet and looked behind him

"Oh, Alex. I'm sorry for bothering you, clearly you want nothing to do with me. I'm sorry again, I promise I won-"

Alex sighed and rolled his eyes "Shut up would you? I'm here to say I'm sorry, I was a bit rash earlier...I'm sorry, I should have let you explain your self, and...I want to try to work this out..."

James's eyes widen and nodded "S-Sure! I'd love to! And, I'm-"

"Ugh, shut up!"

"Okay..."

Alex sighed and put his hands in his pockets "So, what do you do?"

"Huh?"

"What do you do?"

"Oh, well. I just work at a café, but before that I wanted to be a Lawyer just like you, but my dreams were to big, and I just lost my passion for being a lawyer. So, I dropped out of law school and now I'm where I am now, just a café server who takes orders and dose some cooking." Alex hummed

"That's...A pretty lame life story..."

James chuckled "Are you always tis much of a prick?"

"I've get told that I'm a dick a lot, but don't really care. If my friends can handle me, so can the rest of the world" James scoffed "If that's what you think" Alex chuckled "How about you?"

Alex tilted his head to the side in confusion

"What about me?"

"What's your story?"

Alex narrowed his eyes "I'm just a bastard orphan immigrant who has a big dream of becoming a layer some day, who grew up poor his whole life. I lost people I care about, I lost my home, I lost almost everything, until I came here. Turns out writing can do much more then write some dumb words or some shit like that. In fact, if it wasn't for my writing skill I wouldn't be here today." Alex smiled and waved it off

"That's the past, this is now! We can't always live in the past, if we did we'll end up being a samurai or a revolutionary war hero and pretend to be king of Britain, when in reality we are in the future"

James narrowed his eyes then smiled, he was about to say something when his phone ranged he pulled it out of his pocket and answered

"Hello? Shit! I know, I know! Just got last of time!"

Alex raised an eyebrow

James sighed "Yes, I do realize that this is the 10th time this week, and I'm sorry! Okay, I'll be there" And then he hung up and sighed "Sorry, my shift started a few hours ago, guess I lost track of time" Alex smiled with a sympathetic look

"I'm sorry!" James shrugged and smiled

"Eh, worth it"

and took off

* * *

When Alex came back, he was a bit tired, his body was aching to go to sleep, that was until

he saw Lafayette naked in their little living room...

Alex froze, his face growing redder every second he was staring, he turned around towards the door to avoid looking at him

"Laf, I swear to GOD I will kill you if you don't put some close on!"

"Aw, petit lion is blushing?"

"S-Shut up! Just, put some close on! God your-"

"Sexy, non?"

"No! I was going to say 'annoying'!"

"Suuurrrreee"

"Oh, shut up you stupid baguette!"

Laf put on his underwear and pants while pouting "Mon petit lion, that was very mean of you!" Alex rolled his eyes and sighed "Are you don yet?"

"Oui"

Alex turned around and blushed again

"Put on your shirt idiot!"

Laf raised an eyebrow "But you have seen me without a shirt before, I do not know what is wrong with me without a shirt now"

he was right

that's weird

Alex cleared his throat "I-I see, m bad..."

Lafayette smirked "Ah, mon ami has a thing for French girls, non? Or is it-"

Before Lafayette could finish Alex punched him in the shoulder, Laf cried in pain "Je suis désolé!" Alex humped and walked to his room, Laf chuckled and shook his head and yelled out

"I was joking mon ami!"

to which Alex replied with a...

"Fuck off, you baguette!"

Lafayette laughed

* * *

 **Holy crap I'm sorry I'm late! I'll try to post another one! Again, I am sorry!**


End file.
